


Make My Kinks Come True

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Charmed Collection [4]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Kinks, M/M, Reader-Insert, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: After revealing a little too much when you’d gotten drunk, Chris takes it upon himself to make your kinks come true.





	Make My Kinks Come True

“Chris…what the hell are you doing?”

He smirked, his breath hot against the back of your neck as he leaned forward.

“Nothing”, he whispered, his chest against your back as he grabbed the feather and threw it into the pot, a small puff of smoke forming above it.

But you had no interest in learning more magic from him today. You were too distracted with all the whispering and the way his lips would just graze your neck.

You knew exactly what he was doing. After getting drunk a few nights ago, you’d let all of your secrets spill, including each and every kink that could turn you on like nothing else.

And right at the top of that list was the way a man would just let himself lose control and whisper pure filth into your ear, all while nibbling on your neck. 

“Now, you just wanna throw that root in there. But not too hard. We don’t want you blowing anything”.

You would’ve usually scoffed at his stupid attempt at a joke, but the closeness of him, along with the pent up sexual frustration had you needy.

“Tell me to stop”, he murmured, placing a soft kiss on your skin.

But you couldn’t do that. Not when he was hitting all the right buttons.

“Just do it”.

He nodded behind you, leaning down and pressing soft kisses against your neck, before you felt the scratching of his teeth.

You let out a shuddered breath, head falling back onto his shoulder as his hands wrapped around your waist, clamping your arms down against your body.

“Say something”, you pleaded, needing him to speak all the filth he could.

And he did just that, whispering into your ear about all the things he’d do to you, making you squirm in his arms.

And when you’d had too much teasing, you pushed his arms away, turning around and pouncing on him.

“Fuck me hard, Halliwell. Fuck me hard and talk dirty to me”.

He sent you an arrogant smirk, before flipping you over and hovering over you.

“Oh-don’t worry. I will”.


End file.
